<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>memory and desire (stirring roots) by skywalkerluke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524911">memory and desire (stirring roots)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerluke/pseuds/skywalkerluke'>skywalkerluke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU from Episode 4 onwards, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dad Din Djarin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, TW: Panic Attacks, What if Boba found Din earlier?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerluke/pseuds/skywalkerluke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The masked man threw the first Guild bounty hunter over his shoulder, kicking the other that came after him in the knees, leaving one of his assailants crying out on the ground, and the other passed out. His staff made a hard contact against the soft gut of the second bounty hunter, making him pass out. </p><p>The man crouched down rapidly, patting down the pockets of the two fallen bounty hunters. He found a few credits, and what he had been looking for: the fob tracker for the highest bounty in the region. A powerful asset wanted by an ex-Emperial that he knew from another life. A life where he still carried his father’s legacy against his skin. Boba Fett got up to Slave I’s cockpit, punching the details contained in the fob tracker. He would return to his glorious path.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Boba Fett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preface - The Masked Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hya! </p><p>Here I am, outlining a Bobin story. That's my life now, I need to write down the plot bunnies that live in my brain before sleep.</p><p>TW: Panic Attack happens in a paragraph. It's marked in the beginning and end with ***, please jump if you think it will trigger you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For a few days, an unknown masked man had walked around Navarro, searching for clues in what had been the Mandalorian Covert under the city. He had sniffed around Greef Karga’s Bounty Hunters Guild headquarters, never asking anything, but clearly interested in what had happened a few days before. He could be seen entering and leaving the old sewer structure, face always obscured by a cloth, prowling silently like a predator around Navarro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After 3 days of observing the man have the same behaviour, Karga sent two of his best in-planet bounty hunters to hunt down and finish the man, not wanting anyone actively searching for anything against him or about the bounty one of his most trusted men had failed to complete. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two bounty hunters decided to embush the masked man at the time he left the old sewers, trying to surprise him in a place filled with blind spots. The masked man threw the first Guild bounty hunter over his shoulder, kicking the other that came after him in the knees, leaving one of his assailants crying out on the ground, and the other passed out. His staff made a hard contact against the soft gut of the second bounty hunter, making him pass out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man crouched down rapidly, patting down the pockets of the two fallen bounty hunters. He found a few credits, and what he had been looking for: the fob tracker for the highest bounty in the region. A powerful asset wanted by an ex-Emperial that he knew from another life. A life where he still carried his father’s legacy against his skin. Boba Fett got up to Slave I’s cockpit, punching the details contained in the fob tracker. He would return to his glorious path. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boba sighed as he sat down on the pilot’s chair, removing the cloth he had been using to protect his face from both prying eyes and the feeling of sand against his very sensitive skin. He still felt raw from his year-long stay at the Sarlacc pit, his skin catching against fabric in the most uncomfortable places, chafing against the tender skin of his neck, where he had heavy patches of scarring. His bodysuit hadn’t been enough to protect him, and the places not covered by armour had suffered the most. He shuddered as he remembered the feeling of the Sarlacc venon, always wracking his body with pain, almost enough pain to stop him from thinking for months. Only after some time getting used to what the venon caused, Boba had been able to form half-assed plans, until one had worked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tightened his grip on the pilot’s chair arms, taking shuddering breaths, his heart thumping against his chest. He could feel his nails scratch against the chair’s padding, centering himself on the here and now through this feeling, breath still unstable and too quick to be healthy. Boba thumped the back of his head against the headrest, counting everything that was real, breathing the recycled air of Slave 1, the scent of Mandalorian spices still in the air after he had prepared his breakfast that morning. It grounded him enough, with enough differences from the Sarlacc-induced nightmares that his body minutely relaxed, until he felt his breath leveling out. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boba calculated a few more hyperspace jumps, tracking the possible locations of jumps made by the Asset the fob was tracking. He got closer and closer to the edge of Outer-space, in a region filled with backwater moons and planets, where only people desperate to go off the grid went. He was deeply familiar with most of these words, but even he had never gone to the planet the fob had stopped on in its last hyperspace jump: Sorgan. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1 - Sorgan Shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Boba orbited Sorgan for a few hours, trying to pinpoint where on the planet the fob signal was coming from. Boba was puzzled by how well the fob was tracking this bounty. Usually he had fuzzy signals, and had to rely more on searching for the bounty’s allies and known last places. This fob, however, had a strong and steady signal, easily leading Boba towards a small village.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoy the first real chapter of this new adventure!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boba orbited Sorgan for a few hours, trying to pinpoint where on the planet the fob signal was coming from. Boba was puzzled by how well the fob was tracking this bounty. Usually he had fuzzy signals, and had to rely more on searching for the bounty’s allies and known last places. This fob, however, had a strong and steady signal, easily leading Boba towards a small village. He quietly broke the atmosphere, using all of his flying abilities to stay mostly unseen from nearby villages as he docked his ship near a cantina in the largest settlement he had seen so far.</p><p> </p><p>He tied the cloth around his face again, sighing softly as he descended the ramp towards the cantina. He missed his armour, even if it meant being recognized everywhere he went. It also had meant power, it meant that in every place in the Galaxy, he was respected and feared as the unscrupulous bounty hunter he always aimed to be. His code was his own, and he had no need to tell it to anyone else. He had only answered to himself, always searching for the highest bounties, the most difficult ones, that almost no one else could finish. </p><p> </p><p>He entered the cantina, looking for the man that some locals in Navarro had described to him. Mandalorian armour, unpainted, seemingly pure <em> beskar. </em>Always carried the Asset with him. Boba really hoped that this Asset the Empire kept talking about would be small and inanimate. He currently didn’t have the material needed to freeze anyone in carbonite, and he wasn’t in the mood to have an awake prisoner in his ship. He didn’t need anyone grating on his already frayed nerves. </p><p> </p><p>The waitress at the cantina pointed him towards one of the only other ships stationed nearby, but warned that the owner hadn’t been seen in almost 5 days. Boba lurked around the ship, an antique almost as old as Slave 1. He couldn’t see a breach in security that he could exploit, but he discreetly put on a tracker under one of the ship’s wings. If he couldn’t figure out how to get the bounty without attracting unwanted attraction from the villagers, he could always wait for the ship to take off, and intercept it in space, before a jump to hyperspace could be made. </p><p>He decided to follow the fob signal, getting a light speeder from his ship, not willing to traipse through the planet’s underbush. The Asset seemed to be in a more distant village, taking Boba nearly half a rotation to get near the settlement. He parked the speeder, hiding it behind a fallen log, and started walking a perimeter around what seemed to be a krill farm. He could hear children laughing in the distance, chasing each other and jumping into puddles of water. He startled for a moment when he saw a little green child waddling after the human-looking older children, remembering seeing a similar being in his past. From what he knew, the old Jedi had died at the end of the Clone Wars, like most of his kind. Perhaps this child was a relative of his? But what it was doing on a planet filled with humans and near-humans, Boba did not know, and particularly didn’t want to get entangled again in Jedi business. They had taken his father from him, and led the closest thing he could’ve had to a family into a pointless war. The last thing he wanted at this point in his life, was to get into a messy Jedi-filled path again. His last encounter with one had been less than pleasant. </p><p> </p><p>Boba was halfway through his circuit when he saw someone that could only be a bounty hunter taking aim with a rifle, his scope following the children playing around near the ponds. Boba ran into action without thinking, his mind screaming that the man was going to harm a child, something that was incomprehensible to him. His father had always told him that children were the future, and that was the reason that he had longed for so much time for a son, to take his legacy into the future. Boba hit the bounty hunter with his staff, making him let go of his weapon, dazed on the forest floor. He hit the man again, and raised his staff against an incomer, running in his direction. He saw a heavily armored woman, aiming a large blaster at him, and raised the staff defensively.  </p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” the woman snarled, watching between him and the bounty hunter passed out on the ground. She kept her weapon aimed at him, watching closely as he started speaking. </p><p> </p><p>“My name is Boba Fett. This man was aiming at the children. He’s incapacitaded, but you should be able to question him” <br/><br/>“Boba Fett died years ago” the woman said, almost showing her teeth at him, holding her blaster more firmly. </p><p> </p><p>“Just because you think I’m dead, doesn’t mean it is the reality.” Boba snarled back, yanking the cloth off his face, showing her the scars that marred his cheekbones and entered deep into his hairline. The scars were fine, and definitely weren’t the worst ones, but it was enough to prove his stay at the Sarlacc pit. His face was easily recognizable, especially by someone who seemed to have been a Rebel, from what he could see from the woman’s tattoos.</p><p> </p><p>“Dank Farrik, you’re damn Boba Fett” the woman breathed out, shaking her head. She aimed her blaster at the sky, and shot one time, probably alerting someone in the village to her location. </p><p> </p><p>Boba lunged when she shot at the sky, his staff making contact with her blaster and shaking it loose from her hands. With the other side of his staff, he caught her on her side, trying to immobilize her. He didn’t need to fight two or more people at the same time, and immobilizing her would give him a better hand when dealing with others. </p><p> </p><p>He saw the <em> beskar </em> -clad Mando coming at him, running in his direction. He dodged the first punch thrown at him, hitting the Mando in the side of his ribs, where he wasn’t protected by <em> beskar. </em>The man flipped so that he was gripping Boba’s neck between his strong thighs, trying to bring him down to the ground and choke him into unconsciousness. Boba groaned, the rough material of his bodysuit grinding against the worst of the scars he had in his neck, making him go down to his knees, scrambling to get the man off him. The Mando used his weakness against him, putting a blaster to the side of his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here, Fett?” The Mando growled at Boba. So the Mandalorian recognized him. Good, maybe his name still carried enough weight to stop the man from actually killing him before he could bargain for the Asset. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m trying to get back on my feet, Mandalorian. A man needs to eat and fuel his ship, after all.” Boba answered, grinning beside his own intentions. Like the other man wasn’t smart enough to actually know why Boba was there. A man who could scramble hyperspace jumps in places with almost no spaceship traffic was a smart man. It wasn’t his fault that Boba could track most of the jumps. </p><p> </p><p>“If you’re here for the kid, I’ll kill you” The Mandalorian threatened him, grabbing Boba by the scruff of his neck, making him groan in pain. </p><p> </p><p>“I knocked this bounty hunter down because he was aiming at the kids! I’m not a <em> demagolka </em>!” Boba rapidly answered, the Mando’a word sounding weird coming from his tongue after decades without speaking it. But it seemed to make the Mandalorian hear him, letting go of the skin of his neck, and still holding him at gunpoint, but motioning for him to get on his feet. </p><p> </p><p>Boba rose to his feet with his hands in the air, trying to placate the clearly angry and armed Mandalorian. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m after a bounty that an ex-Empire set. They call it an Asset. I’m really hoping it’s a stack of datapads, or information you have. The fob seems to be indicating you, or someone near you.” Boba talked quickly, hoping that he wouldn’t have to fight the Mandalorian again. He wasn’t at his sharpest moment right now, and his skin felt too tight against his bones. </p><p> </p><p>The Mandalorian struck him with the underside of his blaster, kicking him in his guts before aiming the blaster at him again. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you right now? The only thing stopping my hand is that you’re Mandalorian by blood if not by Creed anymore” The Mandalorian practically snarled at him, his vocoder seeming to vibrate with his anger. </p><p> </p><p>“What the kriff, Mando?” Boba asked, holding his head between his hands, ears ringing. </p><p> </p><p>“You threaten the Child, and think you’ll walk away? Even after saying you’re not a <em> demagolka </em>, you thinking taking a baby to the Empire won’t turn you into one? </p><p> </p><p>“A baby? No one ever told me about persons, I just stole a fob with the highest bounty available” Boba tried to explain himself, his head pounding. </p><p> </p><p>“The Asset the Empire is after is a baby. The little green baby. He can’t even talk, and they will do horrible things to him. They have already done horrible things to him.” <br/><br/>Boba looked at the Mando with wide eyes, the pieces of the puzzle around the Asset finally settling into place in his head. He brought his hands to his thighs, gripping tightly, and making the Mandalorian twitch, probably thinking Boba had a few weapons hidden. </p><p> </p><p>“I had no idea it was a Child. I would never go after one. I have never taken a bounty on a kid, or involving a kid. That is my creed. Never to hurt a being still so innocent and trusting. I vow to you, I will help you hide your child from the Empire. You’re smart, but what is left of the Empire is still too powerful, they had too much technology. And I know all of it, I worked for them.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know you. How could I trust you with this?” The Mando asked him, and Boba approved. He wasn’t a trusting fool, and that would probably keep him and the child he protected alive for longer. </p><p> </p><p>“You know my past, and you see me now. What have I got to lose?” </p><p> </p><p>Boba knew how far he had fallen from the proud bounty hunter he had been. He knew exactly what the Mando saw when looking at his face: a scarred man, with a past bigger than his present or future. The truth was bare to all to see: Boba had nothing to lose by helping a kid in need, and its Mando parent.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've played around with the Fob trackers, because we have no actual information about them that I could find, so... free to my imagination to come at play. </p><p>If you see any mistakes, or have any info about fob trackers, hit me up! </p><p>Hope you have enjoyed it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2 -  Not a Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Bic cuyir a ori entye, beroya” Boba answered, offering his arm to the other man, an offer of the Mandalorian hand-shake. The other man squeezed his forearm, sealing the vow Boba had made. He would help them in any way he could, until what remained of the Empire was no more, or he died. Whatever came first.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter! Din was very hard to write, and there are only so many synonyms you can use to refer to Grogu lol :D </p><p>Thank you for the answer to this little story, and for enjoying what I share with you all. It brings me great joy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Boba kept the tight grip he had on his tights, feeling overexposed and raw with the way Mando was looking at him, with such intensity that it made him shudder even with the other man’s helmet separating them. He was a man that had been under Darth Vader’s gaze (and sometimes, rage) and he hadn't felt as </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he felt now. Vader had only wanted to instill fear and obedience in him, not to evaluate how </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>he intrinsically was.The Mandalorian was doing exactly that now, trying to find out only from looking at him if he wouldn’t harm his child. And Boba clearly saw that the most important thing to the Mando was the security of his child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boba could feel the weight of Mando’s gaze lift when the man turned to look at the groaning woman Boba had knocked out later, but he didn’t dare to move from where he was kneeling on the forest ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fett, get up. I don’t trust you, but I believe you aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>demagolka. </span>
  </em>
  <span>We can arrange a mutually beneficial deal later. Right now, we have to move.” The Mandalorian spoke gruffly at him, helping the woman get up from the ground, and started quickly moving through the forest. Boba re-tied the cloth around his face, picking up his staff, and followed them towards the small village. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little green Yoda-like baby rushed towards the Mandalorian, babbling in a high-pitched voice to the man, as the other picked him up, gently touching their foreheads together. Boba averted his eyes, staring back at the woman he had knocked down at the woods, and was now staring at him with enough force to mentally put a hole through his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The baby gurgled something to the Mandalorian, wiggling in his arms to be put on the ground. The little one quickly scampered towards Boba, hugging around one of his boots, little arms stretched as if asking to be picked up. Boba decided to crouch down instead of picking him up, not wanting to set the Mandalorian off. The child immediately hoisted themselves up on his knee, babbling softly a series of high pitched noises, patting Boba in his arm. Boba smiled at the child, softly petting one ear. The baby seemed to enjoy it, as they preened and gurgled happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The kid seems to like you. He hasn’t been wrong about anyone yet. Just Cara for a few minutes.” the Mandalorian tilted his head curiously at the woman, who showed her teeth at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little womp rat choked me!” she exclaimed, and Boba could swear that his heart went all the way down to his feet. He vividly remembered being Force choked by Vader, and couldn’t picture the tiny baby doing the same thing. But this new information rang true with the fact that the baby seemed to be a tiny-Yoda (even if much cuter than the old troll had ever been). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s Force sensitive?” Boba asked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He can move things with his mind, and heal. I know nothing about Force osik, but you’re not the first to talk about it. But we should move, if two bounty hunters have found us here already, there could be more in the area. We have to go back to my ship, and get out of this planet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boba gathered the baby in his arms and got up, making the little one squeal and clench a tiny hand around one of Boba’s fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a speeder?” Boba asked the Mandalorian, gently bobbing the baby up and down in his arm, what made the little rascal peal with laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, we got a ride with the locals. It’s almost a full rotation to where I have my ship.” The Mandalorian answered, hoisting two bags onto his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a speeder parked nearby in the forest, it only took me half a rotation to arrive here. If we leave soon, we will arrive before sunrise, and hopefully no one will know any better where our ships have gone. Mine is near yours, in the biggest village. Is your lady friend coming, or it’s just you and the kid?” Boba arched an eyebrow towards the Mando. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is just us. Can your speeder take us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and I’ll even let you drive, if you want. Make sure I won’t doublecross you” Boba smirked, even though the other man couldn’t see it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The kid trusts you. We can check the details later, but I believe what you said about helping save a child” the Mandalorian answered, as they walked towards the place Boba had hidden his speeder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear to help you shield this child from the Empire, or any other evil that comes with it. I’ll give you all the information I have, and I still have many maintained safe-houses around. This will be my legacy. Save even one of the children that I inadvertently helped to start a hunt. I may not be the Prime that started a clone army, but I did nothing to stop the atrocities I knew would happen. I even helped them continue.” Boba would need to apologise for this kid later, even if this child probably had never been through the purge that had happened with the Jedi. He had helped to kill most of the chances the baby had of living a happy life, not being hunted for his powers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“</span><em><span>Vor</span></em> <em><span>entye</span></em><span>, Boba Fett” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boba grimaced as he heard the tradicional Mando’a thank you. His father had made sure that he knew his ancestral language, and it brought another weight to the words being spoken. This was a debt from a Mandalorian to a Mandalorian, even if Boba had never been one. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>“Bic cuyir a ori entye, beroya” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Boba answered, offering his arm to the other man, an offer of the Mandalorian hand-shake. The other man squeezed his forearm, sealing the vow Boba had made. He would help them in any way he could, until what remained of the Empire was no more, or he died. Whatever came first.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mando'a: </p><p>Demagolka: someone who commits atrocties, a real-life monster, a war criminal - from the notorious Mandalorian scientist of the Old Republic, Demagol, known for his experiments on children, and a figure of hate and dread in the Mando psyche</p><p>Vor entye: Thank you (or literally - I accept a debt) </p><p>Bic cuyir a ori entye - It is a big debt (this one I made up, forgive any grammar mistakes) </p><p>Beroya - bounty hunter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3 - Safe Houses (part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Show me the way to your safehouse. If you're planning an ambush, I will kill you." The Mando promised, and Boba could feel the stare even through the other man's helmet. </p><p>"I have already sworn. Do not insult my word." Boba snarled, his patience wearing thin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!! </p><p>Real life has been a bitch, but I have finished this update!! </p><p>Part 2 will come at the weekend (hopefully), with Din being slackjawed by how lavish the safehouse Boba has is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The speeder travel through the thick trees had been tense, Boba sitting rigidly in the back of his speeder, trying not to make any contact with the Mandalorian’s armour, all while the kid tried to climb out of the satchel holding him to his guardian’s waist, little hands making grabbing motions towards Boba. </p><p>“He won’t stop.” The Mando said, face never moving towards Boba even as he spoke, putting pressure on the speeder, trying to make it go as fast as possible towards their ships. </p><p>Boba reluctantly stretched out a finger towards the kid, smiling involuntarily when the little one held his finger in his tiny hand, cooing happily at Boba. It had been years since someone had looked earnestly at him, without fear or false intentions. The vod’e had been like this once. Impossibly older than him, but gentle and caring until the Jedi had arrived. His buir had looked at him differently. Jan’buir had looked at Boba as if he was his whole world, as if Boba was destined to great things, to live a better life than his. Boba was suddenly very glad that his buir wasn’t alive to see what had come of him.</p><p>The little one squeezed at his finger with tiny claws, getting Boba’s mind back to the present. He curled his hand around the kid’s fingers, playfully tugging and making him giggle, high pitched and innocent. They continued their little game of tug-and-go until they arrived at the city’s outskirts, near the tiny spaceport and the cantina Boba had visited earlier. The Mando stopped the speeder next to his ship, and Boba quickly got out, a small smile tugging at his lips when the kid whined at their little game ending. </p><p>"This is my ship, the Slave 1. You can follow me towards a safe house, and then stash your ship there. It is being tracked through the Bounty Hunter Guild, I bet. Not everyone following you has a fob to track the little guy." </p><p>"I'm not leaving my ship away. It's not in any known database, not even the Guild." The Mando spoke slowly, walking towards his ship with the baby still stashed in his satchel. </p><p>"But the Guild knows your ship. There is footage of you fleeing Navarro on it. The kid will be safer if you ditch this ship. I'm not telling you to leave it a ship cemetery, where I found mine, but in a nice and cozy safehouse. We should rest there for a while, you seem pretty banged up, even with all this beskar." </p><p>"Show me the way to your safehouse. If you're planning an ambush, I will kill you." The Mando promised, and Boba could feel the stare even through the other man's helmet. </p><p>"I have already sworn. Do not insult my word." Boba snarled, his patience wearing thin. Even if he wasn't of the same creed as this man, even if he had done despicable things, he had always been true to his word. His word was his law, and that had been enough to the Empire, why it wasn't enough to this Mandalorian?</p><p>"There have been many who tried to get close to me only to try and slit my throat in my sleep. You were, you are, a ruthless bounty hunter. It wouldn't be a stretch to believe you capable of double-crossing a man" the man shrugged, making the ship's ramp come down. </p><p>"My word is my law. And I actually like your ad'ika. Follow these coordinates. Can you make this in only one jump, or are we limping?" Boba gave the other man a piece of flimsi with the coordinates. </p><p>From the way the ship looked, Boba doubted they could make less than two jumps, but he didn't want to flaunt the ship around more than needed, even if it meant pushing the ship's hyperdrive limits. </p><p>“I can do it in one jump.” the Mando told him, almost growling at the jab against his ship. </p><p>“Follow me, then, and try not to fall out of hyperspace so close to the Core. We wouldn’t want to have to meet New Republic ships, right?” Boba smirked, and walked away towards his ship, leaving the Mandalorian sputtering behind him. </p><p> </p><p>----------------------<br/>Boba waited for the other ship to leave the atmosphere before punching the destination codes. While he waited for the hyperdrive to calculate the necessary jump, he opened his comm frequency to the Razor Crest, and to his surprise, the Mando opened it back, grunting about noisy allies. Boba could hear the baby gurgling and cooing at the other ship, and the occasional answer from the other man. </p><p>“Is your ship ready for the jump?” Boba asked Din, reclining his chair and preparing for a long trip with only his mind and a datapad for company. </p><p>“In another few minutes, it should be. What about your ancient one?” the other snarked back at him. </p><p>“My ship is younger than yours!” Boba gasped, as if outraged. He actually wasn’t sure about where the man’s ship had been made, but it looked banged up enough to be ancient. </p><p>“It absolutely isn’t! Every foundling knows about Jango Fett’s Firespray-31-class ship! This thing is older than me.” Boba could swear that the other man had snorted, but it was surely another background noise in the call. </p><p>Boba just groaned at the blatant disrespect towards his ship, and urged the other man to make the hyperspace jump. As soon as he heard the comm disconnect, and saw the Razor Crest moving away, he also made the jump, lying back on his chair and waiting for the hours to pass. Maybe he could read the only novel he had on his datapad again? It would certainly be better than just waiting for his mind to conjure horrible scenarios.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come see me reblog bobin at tumblr! </p><p>I'm the-skywalker-luke :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you have enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>